Deseo VS Razón
by Prucita
Summary: A veces la soledad nos lleva a hacer cosas que no debemos,a enamorarte del menos indicado, a convertirte en la amante y conformarse con migajas de amor- solo es atración yo puedo dejarlo- si, como no.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Los personajes bla bla bla, no me pertencen! Son de Meyer! basada en mis experiencias sexuales por si se lo preguntan xD**

Solo consta de dos capitulos, el segundo lo publicaré pronto, espero.

* * *

Los oídos me iban a explotar, las luces me mareaban, claro, no tanto como la tercera margarita que iba tomando, en fin, a pesar de ello todo estaba bien.

El bar en el que me encontraba era muy concurrido, la música muy buena y los chicos mucho mejor, aun no sabía cómo había tenido las agallas de entrar sola… otra vez, por enésima vez.

Pero es que estaba harta de la soledad de mi habitación, de la monotonía de todos los días, de esperar ilusamente a que él volviera, por eso siempre regresaba aquí, al mismo bar de siempre, a dejarme llevar por el deseo, por el cuerpo, la pasión…sin embargo que cobarde me sentía en este instante, apoyada en la barra con la vista gacha sumida en mis pensamientos, hablando conmigo misma, como siempre. Indecisa si quedarme o salir huyendo... ¿qué hacer?

_¿Bailas?-_ esa simple palabra hizo que me sonrojara a no más poder, esa voz ronca y sensual al mismo tiempo, a pesar del gran ruido, la habría reconocido en cualquier parte, instintivamente alcé la mirada para encontrarme con esos peculiares ojos verde esmeraldas, los cuales me observaban con aparente superioridad, luego inconscientemente y maldiciéndome por ello, baje la mirada hacia sus labios, los cuales se formaron en esa típica sonrisa pícara que me encanta, no sé cuándo tiempo transcurrió para luego de ello.

Simplemente lanzarme a sus brazos.

_Tardaste mucho_- le respondí con tristeza

_Lo siento_- se excusó- _créeme que si hubiera podido, llegaría más temprano, compréndeme_- me susurro al oído.

_Lo sé, lo sé_ - suspiré, aun no lo soltaba y aproveché la oportunidad para inhalar el adictivo aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo, más exactamente por su cuello, mezcla de menta, almizcle y algo más, su olor peculiar y natural, ese que me intoxicaba por completa.

_Estabas con ella ¿verdad?- _No pude aguantarme, tenía que preguntarle, si había estado con ella, su novia.

_Si _- me contestó secamente, era más que obvio que no le gustaba la pregunta que le había hecho, así que rápidamente intente cambiar el tema.

_Vale, vale, y como estas, ¿todo bien? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Y tú, ¿estás bien?-_ le pregunté sin ganas.

_Todo bien, ahora que estoy a tu lado_- se desasió de mi agarre solo lo suficiente para poder levantar mi rostro con una de sus manos- _pero aun no respondes mi pregunta, ¿bailamos?_

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero en ese mismo instante, todo miedo y confusión desapareció de mi mente, ese mar de esmeralda se fundió con el chocolate de mis ojos y yo solo pude decirle.

_Claro._

Me sonrió abiertamente y sin poderse aguantar comenzó a reírse, mientras nos habríamos paso a la pista de baile

_¿De qué te ríes?_- le pregunté toda curiosa.

_Pues de tu cara, que más iba a ser, pones carita de boba cuando me miras._

_Ja ja , muy graciosito _- le contesté malhumorada.

_Pero no cabe duda que tu carita de gatita enojada es mi preferida _-recitó alegremente guiñándome un ojo.

_Ya cállate y vamos a bailar_ - Era obvio que se la pasaba de lo lindo molestándome, yo sentía mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza, se burlaba por como lo miraba, que tal raza, la culpa era de él por deslumbrarme de esa forma.

Sonaba una salsa espectacular y de manera elegante, tomó mi mano derecha y con la otra me acercó hasta su cuerpo tomándome de la cintura y yo temblé de deseo.

Era increíble todo lo que él podía provocar en mí, con tan solo un roce, un susurro al oído, una simple sonrisa o una inocente mirada.

Bailábamos con total destreza y naturalidad, me encantaba bailar con él, éramos tan sincronizados, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, ese simple pensamiento me hizo sonrojar, eso era una tontería y no debería pensar en cursilerías como esas, esto solo era un amorío de una noche, teníamos nuestras reglas y la primera de ellas era, no enamorarse, quien se enamora pierde y que bien lo sabía yo… volví a la realidad cuando noté que me soltó de repente y su mano fue a dar a uno de sus bolsillos evidenciando su celular.

Puso mala cara al ver quién era el o mejor dicho la remitente y con un gesto de disculpa se apresuró al baño de caballeros dejándome sola en la pista de baile.

_- Siempre es lo mismo_…-pero yo ya sabía en lo que me metía..._ya me voy a cansar_..._ya verás...te voy a dejar…uffff._..- suspiré- _tranquila él va a regresar, siempre lo hace _- resignada me dirigí al bar y tan despistada como iba choqué con una persona, más específicamente un hombre, alto de tez morena y cuerpo muy, pero muy bien formado, me sonreí interiormente.

_dulzura, cuidado por donde caminas_

_lo siento_ -contesté toda cohibida.

-_por supuesto mi amor, te perdono si bailas conmigo_- me dijo acercándose peligrosamente dispuesto a no obtener un no como respuesta y justo en ese instante.

Él apareció lo tomó por el hombro y le dijo:

_Ella viene conmigo_

_Ok -_ bufó el galán y se fue mascullando entre dientes.

_No puedo dejarte ni un instante que ya vienen a fastidiarte_

_Lo sé lo sé_- toda pagada de mi misma, sonreí acomodándome un mechón de mi cabello.

El alzo la ceja y comenzó a reírse por mi ocurrencia, luego me tomó en brazos y rozó sus labios con los míos.

_Te deseo tanto Bella, vamos, salgamos ya de aquí_- susurró con desesperación.

_Lo que tú digas mi amor.- _contesté ansiosa.

Hacía demasiado frio fuera y Edward de manera galante se quitó el saco y lo posó sobre mis hombros, Él era todo un caballero, el hombre perfecto, todo lo que una mujer podría soñar, lástima que ya tenía dueña.

_Ayer te llamé tres veces por la tarde y no contestaste, ¿Qué hacías_?- preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado.

_Me duchaba_- le contesté bien fresca.

_¿Desde cuándo te duchas en las tarde?_ Me interrogó

_Tenía calor, a poco es un delito._

_Eres malísima para mentir, estabas con alguien- _afirmó.

_De verdad quieres que te responda?_

_Llegamos.-_sentenció.

Silencio. Estacionó el auto, se bajó de el y abrió la puerta del copiloto ofreciéndome su mano para bajar, con el rostro sumamente serio nos dirigimos a nuestro "refugio" como nos gustaba llamarlo.

_Ben, el mismo cuarto de siempre, y súbeme una botella de vino_.

_Hola Edward, señorita Swan, buenas noches._

_Hola Ben que tal?_- le sonreí

Ben le dio la llave, y nos fuimos, por el recorrido de siempre, el de todos los viernes por la noche, durante ya casi siete meses.

Apenas abrió la puerta me acorraló contra la pared, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y besándome en la parte inferior de mi cuello diciéndome.- _no te atrevas a mentirme nunca más pequeña pinocha_

_Sabes que eres solo mía Bella, lo sabes- _jadee- _y tú eres solo mío Edward ¿lo eres?- _ávida de sed, me pegué a su cuerpo y con manos ansiosas comencé a desabotonarle uno a unos los botones de su fina camisa de seda negra, al parecer lo hice demasiado lento, ya que él mismo decidió quitarse la camisa, mostrándome al instante un torso desnudo y perfecto.

Con la mirada radiante alcé mis manos al cielo incitándolo a que me quitara el vestido azul que llevaba puesto, y él condenado sí que lo podía hacer de manera lentísima, como torturándome.

_Oh por favor hazlo ya_ – le bufé

_¿estamos ansiosos?- _se burló.

_No que eras tú el que me deseaba tanto- _imité su vos soltando una carcajada.

_Muy graciosa mi chiquita._

Edward se detuvo para inspeccionarme de la cabeza a los pies, con esos ojos suyos tan repentinamente oscurecidos por el deseo y la sed - _eres tan hermosa._

Instintivamente me cubrí los pechos con mis manos, sé que era algo estúpido, pero, hasta ahora me avergonzaba que me mirara de esa manera tan salvaje, como un cazador acechando a su indefensa y provocativa presa, o sea yo.

Con manos fuertes, tomo las mías y las bajó poco a poco rozando unos de mis pezones y yo suspiré de placer, cerré los ojos fuertemente, esperando que empezara ya, con su tortura celestial.

_Me encantas mi niña – _con sus manos ahora aferradas a mi cintura, tomó con sus labios lo que le pertenecía, los míos, comenzando con el inferior, mordiéndolo suavemente luego siguió con el superior el cual succionó codiciosamente, yo gustosa dejándome llevar por la situación, lo tomé por sus cabellos castaños y acaricié fogosamente, correspondiéndole aquel beso tan apasionado que me brindaba, le abrí paso hacia mi lengua y comenzó el juego de quien manda sobre el otro. Él era tan demandante y fogoso al besar, yo siempre caía ante sus pies, luego de terminar con mis labios, bajó suavemente con su lengua hasta mi cuello, haciendo pequeños círculos con ella y chupando de rato en rato, dejando rastro de saliva en ellos, mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi trasero y alzándome en vilo, yo obvio que ni corta ni perezosa, me pegue a él mucho más tratando de sentirlo más cerca posible y con mis piernas le rodeé la cintura mientras nos acercábamos a la cama, que ansiosa nos esperaba.  
Me tendió de manera dulce en ella mientras se apresuraba a quitarse los jeans y con ello los zapatos y calcetas. Se subió encima de mí con el rostro lleno de sudor y siguió besando todo mi cuerpo, haciendo el recorrido por mis pechos y demorándose en ellos lo suficiente como para excitarme más, mucho más, yo ya estaba lista para él, como siempre, pero, a él le encantaba que yo le rogara que me hiciera el amor.

Luego de rozar, besar, chupar, lamer y mordisquear cada uno de mis pechos, siguió su fascinante y tortuoso recorrido, con esa lengua suya tan espectacular, hasta mi ombligo haciéndome reír nerviosamente.

_¿Te gusta?- _preguntó mientras bajaba uno de sus manos hasta mi bajo vientre, rosando con unos de sus dedos mi trusa, yo solo pude suspirar de placer.

_Estás tan mojada- _me mordí el labio inferior evitando gemir ruidosamente. Dios este chico era jodidamente excitante.

_Por favor, ¡ hazlo ya! … amor_

_Nena, abre los ojos, mírame, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- _preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

Él y sus condenados jueguitos, abrí los ojos rápidamente maravillándome con aquel dios griego que tenía sola para mí, por esta noche…y muchas más.

Edward era guapísimo, con esa tez blanca que poseía, el cuerpo bien formado y sobretodo marcado, gracias al gym, sí que le había hecho muy bien, pero, lo que más me encantaba de él, era aquel tatuaje que tenía en el pecho a lado de su corazón, un ángel con las alas caídas, mirando hacia la nada y justo debajo de ello unas iniciales desconocidas, jamás me atreví a preguntarle su significado y en este instante, ni me interesaba, ahora estaba más ocupada en bajar mis manos hacia su bóxer azul, que dicho sea de paso, le quedaba de infarto, sobre todo por ese generoso bulto que se escondía tras ellos.

_Ah!_ – gimió Edward, con los ojos brillando salvajemente- _ya te dije que no hagas eso, linda, déjame satisfacerte primero- _habló entrecortadamente, yo solo me reí y como siempre, no le hice caso.

Lo necesitaba dentro de mí, pero ya, así que le baje el bóxer de un simple jalón y tomé con mis manos su miembro, el cual bien erguido estaba más que listo a realizar su labor. Edward cerró los ojos y yo me maravillé con el control que tenía sobre él en estos momentos, pero, para mi desgracia el chico experimentado se recompuso al instante, y volvió a tomar las riendas quitándome la trusa por completo y yo más que gustosa le abrí mis piernas invitándolo a entrar, mirándolo toda lo seductoramente posible,estaba tan caliente, tan excitada, más que lista para ser poseída, pero, como Edward es terco y fastidioso, siguió torturándome y en vez de embestirme ya contra él, decidió introducir unos de sus dedos lenta, muy lenta y dolorosamente posible, yo seguía en la cama agarrada fuertemente de las sabanas, este chico era mi perdición, lo que él me hacía era ilegal, estaba muy segura de eso, porque me torturaba tanto sentía que iba explotar y casi lo creí cuando introdujo un dedo más y comenzó a moverlo más deprisa.

_Te gusta nena? Dime que te gusta._

_Joder claro que me gusta… me encanta, Edward ,pero, por favor… ya no aguanto más._

_¿Qué pasa mi amor?, ¿qué quieres? Pídemelo_

_Házmelo_

_Qué cosa – _mierda como no se dejaba ya de jueguitos.

_Oh por dios hazlo ya_

_Qué cosa mi vida_

_Hazme el amor mi amor- _pinche jodido y excitante cabrón_- te quiero dentro de mí ya_

_Tus deseos son ordenes mi princesa_

_Por fin! - jadeé_

Edward, retiró sus preciados dedos de mi intimidad se acomodó justo encima de mí dispuesto a darme lo que le pedía.

Y luego todo pasó muy rápido.

…_And I need you now, tonight. And I need you more than ever….  
….And if you only hold me tight, We'll be holding on forever…..  
…..And we'll only be making it right 'Cause we'll never be wrong together…_

_Joder mi celular- _porque ese ring toné me era tan familiar, hace mucho que no lo escuchaba, mi cerebro procesaba la información rapidísimo, tanto, que mi cuerpo quedó totalmente en shock, al darme cuenta de quién pertenecía ese sonido. Edward por su parte ya se hallaba en el suelo y con demasiada agilidad tomo mi bolso que yacía tirado en el suelo y saco de el mi celular, el cual seguía sonando estridentemente.

…_.And if you only hold me tight, We'll be holding on forever….._

_Mierda- _susurré,ese era el tono que tenía el número de Jake, su número de celular cuando vivía aquí en new york, eso quería decir que él..

Había vuelto.

_¿Quién carajos es MI JACOB? - preguntó un obviamente furioso Edward._

_¿Mi novio?_ – le pregunte estúpidamente, era obvio que era mi novio pero, ¿por qué había vuelto? Y tan pronto…

_¿_Tú qué?

* * *

**Bueno lo volví a editar porque tenía muhas faltas ortográfica, este fue el primero que escribí y le tengo cierto cariño, pero, creo que aún tiene muchas faltas jejejeje :)**

**Espero les guste, sino, ni modo.**

**Chau.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por leer.**

* * *

_Como puedes ser tan estúpida Isabella Swan, que te costaba poner en silenciador tu_ celular – bufé- No sabía nada de Jake hace casi un año y justo ahora se le ocurría llamarme, en pleno romance con Edward – suspiré_- Edward_.

_No podía llamar otro día_ – gruñí. ¿En qué momento se había complicado todo?, hace unos minutos todo iba tan normal, sexo, baile, unos tragos, no precisamente en ese orden pero bueno. Como respuesta a mi pregunta antes formulada, mi celular volvió a sonar, no podía volver a evitarlo, debía contestarle, era ahora o nunca.

_- Hola Jake, cuanto tiempo_ – hablé pausadamente.

_- Bella cariño_ – susurró

_- ¿Cariño?_ – bufé

_- Sé que estas molesta bebe, pero si te contara todo lo que me ha pasado_- se excusó

_- Decir molesta es quedarse corta y sinceramente no me interesa escuchar lo que te ha pasado _– por supuesto que estaba molesta, más que eso furiosa y no era por el hecho de que estuviera ausente un año o que durante ese año solo hubiera recibido 4 míseros email sobre él, estaba molesta, porque justo se le ocurrió hacer acto de presencia cuando estaba teniendo sexo rico con Edward, vale bella, tranquilízate.

_- Cariño, deja que vaya a tu casa y hablemos de esto, sé que podemos solucionarlo_ – rogó

_- No Jacob –_ me encantó que mi voz sonara tan firme _– ahora tengo cosas mucho más importantes que solucionar _– como hacer que cierto ojiverde vuelva a mi cama –

_- Pero bella_ – colgué y que rico se sintió hacerlo, sonreí.

Estaba decidida a buscar a Edward y explicarle, no podía quedar con mi último recuerdo de él, saliendo por la puerta de nuestro "refugió", sin mirar atrás.

Definitivamente debía hablar con él.

Aquella imagen, aquel recuerdo tan nítido rondándome la mente, no me dejaba en paz

_- ¿Tu qué?_ – estuve a punto de contestarle cuando él volvió a hablar.

_- Lo siento, no tienes que explicarme nada_ – su rostro, tan severo como hermoso no mostró duda alguna cuando esbozó esa ultimas y tristes palabras – _Porque aquí, nunca hubo nada, tu y yo, no somos nada. –_fueron quizá por esas palabras, que no me atreví a responderle, porque lo quiera o no lo único que él decía, no era más que la verdad y aunque otra parte de mí quería correr detrás de él y decirle que había sido bien tonta, que Jacob no era mi novio, el orgullo pudo más.

Aquella habitación elegante, sin él, ya no era mi refugio, solo un cuarto vacío y frívolo que ni siquiera servía para conciliar el sueño y aunque no me quedé con la precisa idea de dormir, sino más bien con la estúpida ilusión de que él volvería, más no lo hizo, pero , cuando tocaron la puerta, mi corazón quiso salir de mi pecho y se volvió de sopetón a él, al darse cuenta que solo era Ben trayendo la botella de vino, irónico, aquel vino dulce me supo más a un trago amargo.

El sol me dio de lleno en el rostro y supe que ya había amanecido y a pesar que no sentía cansancio ni sueño, preferí permanecer echada, palpé con mi mano la cama, creyendo que lo sucedido anoche, solo había sido una inocente pesadilla y que encontraría a mi lado a un apuesto, rico y desnudo ojiverde de cabello de bronces, para mi mala suerte, la pesadilla no era más que realidad. Tomé la almohada y me la puse encima de la cabeza, al menos así podría evitar los rayos insoportables del sol, más no la sensación de Soledad.

No sé cuánto tiempo podría haber pasado, tal vez cinco minutos o solo una hora, pero decidí levantarme ya y dirigirme a la ducha, no iba a deprimirme, me bañaría, me vestiría y buscaría a Alice, mi amiga, debía contarle a alguien lo que sentía, porque después de lo ocurrido, ya estaba de más con seguirme engañando, lo que sentía por Edward era más que gusto o atracción, iba más allá del deseo y por supuesto, mucho mas allá de la razón.

La tarde estaba muy bonita y sentí un buen presagio al ver tal hermoso arcoíris en medio del cielo, aunque supongo que más se debía a que el sol se había topado con gotas de lluvia, en fin, aun así lo consideré un buen augurio. Me hallaba en una de las bancas de la plaza esperando a Alice cuando lo vi.

Definitivamente aquel arcoíris más se parecía a un meteorito.

Sentí como mi corazón era estrujado por una mano invisible, los pulmones se negaban a realizar su labor o era que yo había olvidado respirar, mis ojos me picaban, tuve que cerrarlo unas dos veces para evitar que pequeñas lagrimas saliesen de el.

Edward se hallaba a solo unos pasos de mí, dudo que no me haya visto, pero supongo que como iba tan entretenido con esa rubia, no sé percato de mi presencia, ella, hermosa a no más poder, con su cabello rizado suelto al viento con destellos rosados, iban tomados de la mano y estaba segura que ella, era su novia, aunque nunca antes la hubiera visto.

Afortunadamente tuve que desviar la mirada de aquella pareja ya que sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, lamentablemente aquel dolor en el corazón, no disminuyó ni un ápice aunque ya no los estuviera viendo.

_- Se llama Tanya_ – Alice me miró tiernamente y me abrazó – _y no la ama, te ama a ti_ - me susurró.

_- Pero, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?_ – pregunté en un hilo de voz

_Me llamó antes que tú lo hicieras_ – masculló – _a decir verdad, me llamó anoche e interrumpió mi cita con Jasper - _admitió algo sacada de onda. Si que anoche fue el día de _"malógrale el plancito a las parejas"- en fin Bella, Edward está molestísimo, quería saber quién diablos era Jacob, le dijiste que era tu novio – _se le escapó una carcajada – ya le expliqué, pero, sabes cómo es él de cabezotas, míralo ahora haciéndose el idiota como si no te viera – Alice renegó _– tienes que hablar con él, si en verdad lo amas, y decirle todo lo que sientes_ – sentía mi rostro tallado en cera con el ceño fruncido, sinceramente la imagen de Edward con su novia Tanya me había dejado descolocada- _que se vaya muy a la mierda_- ya no quería hablar con él.

* * *

**Corto, a comparación del anterior y creí que solo constaría de dos capítulos pero decidí dividirlo más…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo actualizo rápido ¿no? JAJAJA**

* * *

Deseo VS Razón

Había pasado casi dos meses, desde mi última cita con Edward, era inevitable extrañarlo, sobre todo en noches de frio y soledad.

Odié salir de vacaciones, le pedí a mi jefe, es más le rogué que no me diera vacaciones, pero, al muy zorro no le importó: _Bella_, _créeme necesitas unas vacaciones – _suspiré- lo que más necesitaba ahora, era estar en movimiento, hacer algo productivo ¡maldita sea!, antes que los recuerdos acabaran conmigo.

Me tumbé sobre el sofá de cuero beis y tomé el control del equipo para escuchar algo de música y despejar un poco la mente. – Gruñí – _esa maldita canción - _ apreté el maldito botón para apagarlo y la maldita música sonó a todo volumen.

Esa canción, fue la primera canción que había bailado con él, sé que suena ridículo, pero, me acordaba de todo, todo, lo que había pasado esa noche.

Los recuerdos volvieron a mí y no hice nada para impedirlo.

_**Flashback**_

Me hallaba en la sala de mi casa cuando Alice llegó a inquietarme, era el cumpleaños de Emmet, un amigo que vivía cerca de mi casa en Forks.

_Vamos solo un rato_ – me rogó a Alice _– hace tiempo que no salimos_ – suspiré

_Pero solo un rato, nos vamos a la una_- sentencié

_Si si, lo que tú digas, pero, vamos ya _– habló rápidamente mientras abría la puerta hacia la calle – bufé – _porque no vas sola_ – me reí y ella me sacó la lengua.

Cuando llegamos, no había mucha gente, pero nos encontramos algunos conocidos y eso me reconfortó un poco, hace mucho que no veía a mis amigos. Estaban todos. Ángela, Jessica, Erick, Mike, todos en grupos dispersados, nadie bailaba y solo tomaban, la música estaba baja, Alice y yo nos acercamos hasta Emmet, él estaba de espalda, con botella en mano y reía estruendosamente.

No había cambiado en nada.

_Hey Emm, feliz diablo_ – lo saludé – Emmet me dio un cariñoso abrazo de oso – _sabía que vendrías Bella, Hey Alice, hace mucho que no sé nada de ustedes chicas – _se acercó para darle otro fuerte abraso a mi pequeña amiga_ – andan desaparecidas traviesas – _nos guiñó un ojo, Alice y yo nos echamos a reír.

_Nada que ver, la chamba, los estudios, tú sabes, somos unas chicas ocupadas _– añadió Alice haciéndose la importante mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

_Si claro _– nos siguió la corriente Emm – _Bella, ¿bailarás conmigo no?-_ preguntó susurrándome al oído, estaba loca, o Emm estaba coqueteando conmigo – _Oye Emm esa no es Rosalié, tu novia_ - pregunté fuertemente, intentando no echarme a reír – _oh esto, ya vuelvo chicas –_ se dirigió hacia la rubia, quien lo miraba muy molesta.

-Emm, guarda nuestras carteras porfas – le pedí amablemente antes que se fuera, él se regresó rápido tomando nuestras cosas y se fue tras la imponente y hermosa rubia.

_Emm no cambia _– me reí.

_Oye, ¿quiénes son ellos?, ¿son tus vecinos verdad?- preguntó muy curiosa Alice, mientras me pasaba un vaso con cerveza.- _volteé para fijarme a quienes se referían, dos chicos altos de piel blanca muy guapos.

_Viven a unas calles de mi casa, él de azul es Edward y el otro su primo Jasper, son los mejores amigos de Emm _– le contesté con soltura, Alice no dejaba de mirar hacia donde se encontraban, habían llegado recién hace unos segundos. _– cierto a ti te gusta Jasper ¿no?_ – me reí _– por eso querías venir, eres una viva, me usaste para venir – _me hice la ofendida.

_Calla ya y vamos a saludarlos _- se apresuró a caminar mientras me tomaba por el brazo.

_Hola Jasper, Edward como están chicos_ – saludé alegremente – _ella es Alice se acuerdan de ella _

Jasper estaba muy guapo, había adelgazado, cuando era niño era bien gordito, hace mucho que no lo veía, Alice empezó a charlar con él, Edward a mi lado se mostraba bastante callado, de niña recuerdo que no me llevaba muy bien con él, siempre lanzaba indirectas y hasta me parecía un poco creído, me sorprendió el que me hablara, en fin, ya habíamos madurado. Lo tan madura que puedes ser a tus 21 años, él tendría ahora 26 si mal no recordaba.

_¿La fiesta está aburrida no? – _me miró haciendo una mueca graciosa con sus labios.

_Si algo –_ murmuré – _la música aburre un poco._

_Eso podemos arreglarlo – _me guiñó un ojo

Edward sin duda había cambiado bastante, vi cómo se acercaba a Jasper, le susurraba algo y se iban hacia el equipo de música –sonreí – La salsa cubana sonó potente y el joven de ojos verdes se me acercó sacándome a bailar y Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice.

La fiesta recién empezaba.

Nunca antes había bailado con él, es más nunca antes habíamos conversado más de cinco minutos sin que nos insultáramos, eran las cinco de la madrugada y nosotros seguíamos bailando, riendo y hasta coqueteándonos.

Y todos, se habían dado cuenta de ello.

A pesar que no había mucha gente en casa, apenas quedaban los adultos que se encontraban lejos de la bulla tomando entre ellos, pude distinguir al señor Carlisle con su Esposa Esme, los padres de Edward y también a Eleazar y Carmen, tíos de Emmet. Rosalie estaba con las primas Denali, sentadas en el sillón conversando mientras que en mi grupo, nos encontrábamos Emmet, Jasper, Ben, Alice, Ángela y por supuesto Edward y yo.

_Oh por favor, porque no sé besan ya_ – gruñó Emmet.

_Si hace rato están que la hacen larga_ – añadió Jasper burlonamente.

_Porque no la besas tú a Alice_ – contraatacó Edward.

_Hey a mí no me metan ah_ – dijo Alice

_Por supuesto_ – Añadió Jasper ante una sorprendida Alice. Acto seguido la tomó entre sus brazos y le estampó un cálido beso.

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Alice se arrojaba a los brazos de Jass.

Me quedé helada, usualmente mi amiga no era tan mandada, debería echarle la culpa al trago, pero, al menos la estaba pasando bien. Me giré hacia Edward indecisa.

_¿Ya? que esperan_ - siguió molestando Emmet y lo interrumpí – _Es que él no quiere besarme_ – añadí perspicazmente.

_¿Quién dice que no quiero?_ – su sonrisa torcida me descolocó por completo, no pude evitar sonreír pícaramente – _solo será un besito _– le susurré.

Me acerque más a él, viendo cómo se mordía los labios rocé los míos a los suyos solo por unos segundos, los suficientes para dejarlo queriendo más y me separé en el acto, sus labios eran tan suaves y carnosos, simplemente deliciosos. Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara - ¿No tienes novia verdad? – Se me ocurrió preguntarle, abrió con sorpresa los ojos y lo negó amablemente –sonreí.

Como no me di cuenta antes de que Edward fuera tan guapo, ¿estaba ciega o qué?

Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos haciéndome acordar que ya estaba a punto de amanecer.

_Me voy con Jasper a su casa_ – me habló nerviosamente.

_¿Que tú qué? – _le chillé_ – no Alice, espérame, nos vamos juntas – _la miré fijamente_ – voy al baño espérame aquí.- _Me dirigía al baño cuando sentí que me agarraban el brazo, era Edward.

_Piensas dejarme solo –_ hizo una mueca triste _– Ya es tarde, me voy con Alice, pero, antes me voy al baño – le sonreí._

_Está bien – _me dijo resignándose.

Una vez dentro, abrí el caño y me eché abundante agua en el rostro, el trago ya había causado demasiados efectos en mí, aparte del sueño me sentía ligeramente mareada. Vi la hora en mi pulsera de reloj – _mierda_ – eran las 6 de la mañana, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado la hora tan rápido?.. Alice estaba loca si pensaba irse con Jasper, definitivamente, no lo permitiría.

Un sonido en mi pantalón me advirtió haber recibido un mensaje, era de Alice.

"Estoy con Jasper en su casa, ven a recogerme" – _mierda Alice, te voy a matar._

Salí inmediatamente en busca de Emmet para pedirle mis cosas, pero, estaba entretenido con Rose, no quería interrumpirlos. Fijé mi vista en todo el lugar. Edward se había ido.

_Me dejaron sola, ¿dónde estaban todos? – _me acerqué hasta donde estaba Emmet, no había otra alternativa.

_Emm… disculpa_ – empecé a decir – Bella, _Edward tiene tus cosas te está esperando afuera, vayan donde Jasper, yo ahora los alcanzó con Rose_ – mi mente estaba en blanco, ¿Por qué Edward tenía mis cosas? – _Bella anda rápido antes que nuestros padres nos pillen_ – me alentó. – bufé- Esto estaba medio raro, pero decidí hacerle caso.

Edward se hallaba recostado sobre un flamante volvo plateado y me abrió la compuerta invitándome a pesar.

_Nos vamos de frente a la casa de Jass_– hablé sentándome y poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.

_Por supuesto que si señorita, lo que usted diga – _habló, acelerando desmesuradamente.

_Edward, para, nos quieres matar, podemos ir caminando Jasper solo vive a unas calles, oye por acá no vive Jasper, no seas vivo, me bajo –_ empecé a hablar rápidamente y me callé en el acto, para tomar un poco de aire, Edward no dejaba de reír.

_Para Bella, solo quiero dejar, el carro a lado de mi casa y vamos donde Jass, ya vez ya llegamos, no pensaba secuestrarte, a menos que tú lo pidieras claro –_ se me acercó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Mientras íbamos caminando por la calle, callados, sin saber que decir, intentaba recordar en que momento nuestras manos se habían entrelazado, ya había amanecido por completo y las personas nos miraban, vi a los lejos como el papá de Mike ponía los ojos como platos. Claro, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, Bella y Edward, prácticamente vecinos, que ni se hablaban y ahora a plena luz del día, borrachos caminando agarrados de la manos… ¡UrgH! , el trago ya estaba dejando de hacer efecto. Menos mal ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Jasper, Edward tenía la llave y subimos sin hacer ruido alguno, dirigiéndonos al cuarto de su primo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, seguramente estarían muy ocupados –suspiré –

_Oh le dices que habrá la puerta o la tumbo a patadas_ – hablé amenazadoramente.

_Pagaría por verlo_ – se mofó. Edward sacó otra llave y mientras abría la puerta, no dejó de reírse ni un segundo.

_Pónganse cómodos chicos _– habló Jasper desde su cama, su habitación era grande de color blanco y piso de madera, tenía un sofá de cuero negro, Alice estaba a su lado, abrasados conversando y Edward me jaló hacia el sofá, poniéndome entre sus piernas.

_Siempre quise decirte que eres muy linda_.- Y me besó, me besó apasionadamente, mordiendo mis labios, humedeciéndolos, sintiendo su respiración en mi rostro y sus manos explorando mi cuerpo –jadeé –_ ¿de verdad no tienes novia verdad? – _el volvió a reírse.

_**End the flashback**_

Menudo mentiroso resultaste _– no tengo novia_ – remedé su voz, seis años con esa chica, que ahora ya tenía nombre. Tanya

_Esto no va a quedar así, Juro que me las pagaras._

Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, silenciosa, se posó hasta llegar a mis labios.

No, yo no podría hacerle daño al hombre a quien amo. Ya no iba a ser nada, lo dejaría todo al destino, pero, si nos volvíamos a ver, no me iba a callar nada, nunca más.

La música había terminado y pude escuchar el sonar de la puerta. Con pasos lentos me acerque abrirla sin preocuparme quien podría ser.

_- Bella, tenemos que hablar._

* * *

**Quien será tatatatann!**

**Por si tienen curiosidad por la canción es : El ciclón de la Habana de la Charanga Habanera, hay que malos recuerdos me trae, en fin… T_T  
**

**Comentarios, tomatazos? Jajaja**

**Nos vemos..**

**Prucita  
**


End file.
